ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon (TV channel)
''Nickelodeon ''is a Kids American TV network. Launched in August 1, 1966. History KidWorld: 1966-1977 Pinwheel: 1977-1979 Early Years: 1979-1989 Splat Years: 1989-2009 Nick Years: 2009-present Current programming: Animated: Original programming: *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-present) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-present) *The Legend of Korra (2012-present) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-present) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-present) *Harvey Beaks (2015-present) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-present) *Clarence (2015-present) *Earmouse & Bottle (2015-present) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (2016-present) *The Loud House (2016-present) *Bug Salad (2016-present) *Bunsen is a Beast! (2017-present) *Welcome to the Wayne (2017-present) *The Adventures of Kid Danger & Captain Man (2018-present) *Apple & Onion (2018-present) Returning programming: *Hey Arnold! (2017-present) Live-Action: *Wendell & Vinnie (2013-present) *100 Things Do Before Do High School (2013-present) *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn (2014-present) *The Thundermans (2013-present) *Henry Danger (2014-present) *Kirby Buckets (2014-present) *Walk the Prank (2016-present) *Bizaardvark (2016-present) *Legendary Dudas (2016-present) *Andi Mack (2017-present) *Future Shock (2017-present) *Knight Squad (2018-present) Game Shows: *Figure It Out! (2012-present) *Paradise Run (2016-present) *Prank Patrol (2017-present) Preschool (Nick Jr.): *Dora the Explorer (2000-present) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2008-present) *Team UmiZoomi (2010-present) *Bubble Guppies (2011-present) *PAW Patrol (2013-present) *Wallykazam! (2014-present) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present) *Little Charmers (2015-present) *Mutt & Stuff (2015-present) *Shimmer & Shine (2015-present) *Puffin Rock (2016-present) *Rusty Rivets (2016-present) *Nella the Princess Knight (2017-present) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017-present) *Sunny Day (2017-present) *True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2018-present) Reruns: *Rugrats (2006-present) *Blue's Clues (2006-present) *Blue's Room (2007-present) *Drake & Josh (2007-present) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2009-present) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2010-present) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2011-present) *iCarly (2012-present) *Back at the Barnyard (2013-present) *Big Time Rush (2013-present) *Victorious (2013-present) *Team UmiZoomi (2015-present) *Gravity Falls (2016-present) *Sanjay and Craig (2016-present) *Wander Over Yonder (2016-present) *Sam & Cat (2016-present) *Bubble Guppies (2017-present) *Liv and Maddie (2017-present) *The Haunted Hathaways (2017-present) *Mighty Med (2017-present) Acquired programming: Animated: *Detective Conan (2004-present) *Sonic Boom (2014-present) *Inspector Gadget (2015-present) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2015-present) *Peanuts (2016-present) *World of Winx (2016-present) *Mysticons (2017-present) *Grizzy and the Lemming (2017-present) *Mega Man (2018-present) Live-Action: *Power Rangers (1993-present) *Full House (2003-present) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (2004-present) *Malcolm in the Middle (2009-present) *Everybody Hates Chris (2009-present) *Richie Rich (2015-present) *So Little Time (2015-present) *Fuller House (2016-present) *Gilmore Girls (2016-present) Preschool: *Peppa Pig (2012-present) *Thomas & Friends (2016-present) Reruns: * Codename: Kids Next Door (2008-present) Mini-series: *Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards (1988-present) *Kids Pick the President (1988-present) *Nickmas in July (2003-present) *Worldwide Day of Play (2004-present) *Nickelodeon Countdown to Summer (2006-present) *AM Nick (2007-present) *Nickelodeon HALO Awards (2009-present) *Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Sports (2014-present) *Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Movies (2015-present) Programming Blocks: *Nick Jr. (1988-present) *SNICK (1992-present) *U-Pick Live! (2002-present) *Friday Nite Nicktoons (2016-present) Movies & Specials Made-for-TV *Mystery Magical Special (1986) *Nick's Thanksgiving Extravaganza (1989) *Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) *The Toons from Planet Orange (1998) *All That 100th Episode (1999) *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) *Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None (2000) *Rugrats: All Growed Up! (2001) *The Origin of Donnie (2001) *Sabrina: Friends Forever (2002) *Inspector Gadget's Last Case (2002) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back! (2003) *The Electric Piper (2003) *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe (2003) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Rescue Jet Fusion (2003) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery (2004) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose & KaBoom! (2004) *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) *ChalkZone: The Big Blow-Up (2004) *All That: 10th Anniversary Reunion (2004) *Hey Arnold!: The Journal (2005) *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical (2005) *Danny Phantom: Reign Storm (2005) *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle (2005) *Invader Zim: Invader Dib (2005) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 (2005) *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) *Constant Payne: The World (2005) *Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up (2006) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3 (2006) *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Secret of the Fire Nation (2006) *Invader Zim: Last Irkan Standing (2006) *The Wolff-Brothers Band: The Movie (2007) *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (2007) *Invader Zim: Return of Sizz-lor (2007) *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: Field Trips, Permission Slips, Signs and Weasels (2007) *Shredderman Rulez! (2007) *Little Freaks: Summer (2007) *The Last Day of the Summer (2007) *Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp (2007) *The Wolff-Brothers Band: Battle of the Bands (2007) *Roxy Hunter and the Mystery of the Moody Ghost (2007) *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Day of the Black Sun (2007) *Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey (2008) *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (2008) *Roxy Hunter and the Secret of the Shaman (2008) *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy OddBaby (2008) *Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid (2008) *The Modifyers! (2008) *Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy (2008) *Invader Zim: Zim the Tallest (2008) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Super Villains (2008) *Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween (2008) *The Wolff-Brothers Band: Wolff Idol (2008) *Tak and the Power of Juju: Destiny Schmestiny (2008) *iCarly: iGo to Japan (2008) *Back at the Barnyard: Cowman: The Udder Avenger (2008) *Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008) *Spectacular! (2009; parody of High School Musical) *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (2009) *The Mighty B!: The Dragonflies (2009) *Mr. Troop Mom (2009) *Little Freaks: Operation: Freak (2009) *The Wolff-Brothers Band: The Premiere (2009) *iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx (2009) *Invader Zim: Zim's Army (2009) *SpongeBob SquarePants: A Krusty Anniversary (2009) *iCarly: iQuit iCarly (2009) *iCarly: iPsycho (2010) *iCarly: iStart a Fan War (2010) *Victorious: Freak the Freak Out (2010) *The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (2010) *A Nickmas Carol (2010) *Best Player (2011) *Invader Zim: Zim Goes Through With It! (2011) *iParty with Victorious (2011) *Victorious: Locked Up (2011) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Familia Forever! (2011) *The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's Secret Wish (2011) *iCarly: iStill Psycho (2011) *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Mission: Really Big Mission (2011) *It's a SpongeBob Christmas (2011) *Victorious: Tori Goes Platinum (2012) *The Mighty B!: Stuffed Happens (2012) *iCarly: iGoodbye (2012) *Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Civil Wars (2013) *Back at the Barnyard: The Schminale (2013) *Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Beginnings (2013) *Swindle (2013) *Victorious: Victori-Yes (2013) *Santa Hunters (2013) *Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Operation: Beifong (2014) *The Mighty B!: Cherry's Revenge (2014) *The All That 20th Anniversary & 10th Anniversary 10th Anniversary (2014) *Wendell & Vinnie: Movin' In (Vinnie's Song) (2014) *Haunted Thundermans (2014) *Splitting Adam (2015) *The Thundermans: A Hero Is Born (2015) *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn in Hollywood (2015) *Lost in the West (2016) *Harvey Beaks: Steampunks (2016) *Earmouse & Bottle: The Movie (November 2016) *Albert (December 2016) *Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (November 23, 2017) *Blurt (February 19, 2018) *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (TBA 2018) *Untitled Invader Zim film (TBA) Direct-to-DVD *Danger Mouse: International Mouse of Mystery (1994) *Doug's 1st Movie (1996) *Pete & Pete's Big Adventure (1997) *Ren & Stimpy's Excellent Misadventure (1998) *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib - Snow White (2005) *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib - Three Jacks and a Beanstalk (2006) *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob Gets Canned (2012) *The Jimmy Timmy Sheen-y Hour (2012) *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet 2 (2014) Theatrical *Harriet the Spy (1996) *Good Burger (1997) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Snow Day (2000) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Mad Hot Ballroom (2005) *Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) *Nacho Libre (2006) *Barnyard (2006) *Charlotte's Web (2006) *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) *Angus, Thongs & Perfect Snogging (2008) *Hotel for Dogs (2009) *Imagine That (2009) *The Last Airbender (2010) *Rango (2011) *The Adventures of Tintin (2011) *Fun Size (2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) *Monster Trucks (2017) Universal Pictures *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) *Back to the Future (1985) *An American Tail (1986) *Batteries Not Included (1987) *The Land Before Time (1988) *Uncle Buck (1989) *Back to the Future Part II (1989) *Back to the Future Part III (1990) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Beethoven (1992) *Jurassic Park (1993) *We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993) *Beethoven's 2nd (1993) *The Flintstones (1994) *The Little Rascals (1994) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *Babe (1995) *Balto (1995) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Nutty Professor (1996) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *Liar Liar (1997) *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *Dudley Do-Right (1999) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (2000) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) *Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000) *Beethoven's 3rd (2000) *Beethoven's 4th (2001) *Big Fat Liar (2002) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) *Johnny English (2003) *Beethoven's 5th (2003) *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) *Nanny McPhee (2006) *Curious George (2006) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2007) *Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? (2008) *Beethoven's Big Break (2008) *Coraline (2009) *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2010) *Despicable Me (2010) *Nanny McPhee Returns (2010) *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) *Hop (2011) *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) *Beethoven's Christmas Adventure (2011) *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) *Monster High: Escape from Skull Shores (2012) *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) *Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar (2012) *ParaNorman (2012) *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) *Monster High Scaris: City of Frights (2013) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) *Barbie and Her Sisters In A Pony Tale (2013) *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) *The Boxtrolls (2014) *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) *Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) *The Little Rascals Save the Day (2014) *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) *Monster High: Haunted (2015) *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) *Beethoven's Treasure Tail (2014) *Minions (2015) *Song of the Sea (2015) *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) *Barbie Rock’n Royals (2015) *Ever After High: Way to Wonderland (2015) *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) *Barbie & Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure (2015) *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) *Barbie: Starlight Adventures (2016) *Monster High: Welcome to Monster High (2016) *Barbie & her Sister in a Puppy Chase (2016) *Shopkins: Chef Club (2016) *Barbie: Video Game Hero (2017) *Monster High: Electrified (2017) *Ever After High: Emerald City of Oz (2017) *Shopkins: World Vacation (2017) *Ever After High: Legend of the Shadow High (2017) *Barbie: Dolphin Magic (2017) DreamWorks *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Flushed Away (2006) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Bee Movie (2007) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Megamind (2010) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special (2010) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *The Croods (2013) *Turbo (2013) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *How to Train your Dragon 2 (2014) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Home (2015) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) Acquired *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquels *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Aquamarine *Cars 2 *Chicken Little *A Christmas Story *Aliens in the Attic *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Daddy Day Care *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalatic Games *Garfield: The Movie *Garield: Tails of the Two Kitties *Gremlins *The Goonies *Home Alone *Home Alone II: Lost in New York *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Contenintal Drift *Jumanji *The Karate Kid *The Karate Kid Part II *The Karate Kid Part III *The Karate Kid (2010) *Lassie (2005) *The LEGO Movie *Look Who's Talking *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Meet the Robinsons *Men in Black *Men in Black II *Men in Black III *Monsters University *The Next Karate Kid *Osmosis Jones *Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown *Ramona & Beezus *Rango *Rio *Rio 2 *Robots *The Peanuts Movie *The Sandlot *Space Jam *Stuart Little *Stuart Little 2 *What a Girls Wants *Wreck-It Ralph *Yes, Virginia *Zathura: A Space Adventure Future Programming: Original series: Animated: *Pinky Malinky (premieres March 24, 2018) *Big City Greens (premieres May 2018) *Summer Camp Island (premieres June 2018) *Glitch Techs (premieres July 2018) *Super Macho Fighter (premieres August 2018) *Country Club (premieres September 2018) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (premieres September 2018) *Go Away, Unicorn! (premieres Fall 2018) *Space Chickens in Space (premieres Fall 2018) *Twelve Forever (premieres January 2019) *Amusement Park (premieres 2019) *Amphibia (premieres 2019) *The Owl House (premieres 2019) *The Green Weenie and the Pooch Patrol (premieres 2019) *Frog in a Suit (premieres 2020) *The Modifyers (premieres 2021) *Leander, Dray 'n' Zippy (premieres 2022) *Jo Minkus! (premieres 2022) Live-Action *Star Falls (premieres March 2018) *Freckles! (premieres August 2018) *Roll Call (premieres 2019) Game Shows *Keep It Spotless (premieres April 2018) *Camp Orange (premieres Summer 2018) *Generation Gak! (premieres 2019) Former programming: Original *Pinwheel (1979-1990) *Nickel Flicks (1979) *America Goes Bananaz (1979-1980) *By the Way (1979-1980) *Hocus Focus (1979-1981) *Children's Classics (1980-1981) *Video Comics (1980-1981) *Pop Clips (1980-1981) *Livewire (1980-1986) *Studio See (1981-1983) *Reggie Jackson's World of Sports (1981-1985) *Against All Odds (1982-1985) *Standby: Lights, Camera, Action (1982-1987) *Kids Writes (1982-1987) *Going Great (1983-1986) *The Third Eye (1983-1985) *Mr. Wizard's World (1983-2000) *Out of Control (1984-1985) *National Geographic Explorer (1985-1986) *Turkey Television (1985-1988) *Rated K: For Kids, By Kids (1986-1988) *Finders Keepers (1987-1998) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987-1999) *Sixteen Cinema (1987-1989) *Don't Just Sit There (1988-1991) *Kids' Court (1988-1994) *Think Fast! (1989-1998) *Total Panic (1989-1990) *Hey Dude! (1989-1996) *Make the Grade (1989-1998) *SK8-TV (1990-1991) *Wild & Crazy Kids (1990-2000) *Fifteen (1991-1994) *Welcome Freshman (1991-1996) *Clarissa Explains It All (1991-2002; 2009) *Salute Your Shorts (1991-2002) *Get the Picture (1991-1998) *What Would You Do? (1991-2000) *Doug (1991-2009; 2014-2016) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1991-2003; 2009) *The Wild Side Show (1992-1995) *GUTS (1992-2003; 2008-2009) *Nick Arcade (1992-1998; 2009) *Roundhouse (1992-1995) *Weinerville (1993-1997) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (1993-1998; 2007) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-2006; 2009) *The Adventures of Pete & Pete (1993-2004; 2009) *The Secret World of Alex Mack (1994-2001) *U to U (1994-1995) *My Brother & Me (1994-2004) *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-2005; 2009) *Global GUTS (1995-2003; 2008-2009) *The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo (1996-1998) *Space Cases (1996-2000) *Kenan & Kel (1996-2006; 2009) *KaBlam! (1996-2002) *The Angry Beavers (1997-2006; 2009) *Figure It Out (1997-2002; 2009) *The Journey of Allen Strange (1997-2000) *CatDog (1998-2006; 2009) *Animorphs (1998-1999) *You're On! (1998-2000) *Nickelodeon Sports Theater (1998-1999; 2009) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2002) *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2006; 2009-2010) *Cousin Skeeter (1998-2003) *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (1999-2002) *Rocket Power (1999-2003) *The Amanda Show (1999-2007; 2010-2013) *Double Dare 2000 (2000) *Caitlin's Way (2000-2002) *The Brothers Garcia (2000-2005; 2009-2010) *Noah Knows Best (2000-2001) *Pelswick (2000-2002) *As Told by Ginger (2000-2006; 2009-2010) *Taina (2001-2007) *Constant Payne (2001-2013) *Robot Wars (2002-2006; 2009) *ChalkZone (2002-2006; 2007-2010) *Scaredy Camp (2002-2007) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2010) *All Grown Up! (2003-2006) *Romeo! (2003-2006; 2010) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007; 2010-2012) *Danny Phantom (2004-2016) *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2004-2015) *Unfabulous (2004-2008) *Game Nite (2005-2009) *Catscratch (2005-2009) *Zoey 101 (2005-2011) *The X's (2005-2007) *Holly Hobbie & Friends (2006-2009) *Mr. Meaty (2006-2007) *Just for Kicks (2006-2007) *Little Freaks (2006-2014) *The Game Lab (2007-2010) *Just Jordan (2007-2008) *The Wolff-Brothers Band (2007-2015) *Wayside (2007-2008) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007-2008) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2016) *The Mighty B! (2008-2014) *The Modifyers (2008-2015) *My Family's Got GUTS (2008-2011) *Making Fiends (2008-2013) *True Jackson, VP (2008-2011) *Random! Cartoons (2008-2009) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2009-2012) *The Troop (2009-2012) *Garage Club (2009-2011) *Mall Spies! (2010-2015) *Planet Sheen (2010-2012) *Make-the-Mess (2010-2014) *Nick Arcade Advanced (2011-2015) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2014) *How to Rock (2012-2015) *DreamWorks Dragons (2012-2014) *Turbo F.A.S.T. (2013-2014) Acquired *Speed Racer (1966-1980) *Tom and Jerry (1966-1980) *The Marvel Super Heroes (1966-1982) *Yogi Bear (1966-1983) *Yogi's Gang (1966-1984) *Hot Wheels (1966-1980) *Scooby-Doo Where Are You (1966-1980) *The Flintstones (1966-1980) *Superfriends (1966-1980) *Fantastic Four (1970-1989) *Dusty's Treehouse (1980-1984) *What Will They Think of Next? (1980-1984) *Special Delivery (1980-1993) *Delvin (1981-1983) *Rainbow Country (1981-1983) *Matt & Jenny (1981-1983) *The Tomorrow People (1981-1995) *Spread Your Wings (1982) *Today's Special (1982-1991) *The Adventures of Black Beauty (1982-1986) *You Can't Do That on Television (1982-1996) *Spider-Man (1982-1992) *Inspector Gadget (1983-2000; 2015-2016) *Danger Mouse (1984-1995; 2015-2016) *Vic's Vacant Lot (1984-1985) *Bananaman (1984-1990) *The Transformers (1984-1993) *Lassie (1984-1999) *Rainbow Brite (1984-1994) *Mighty Mouse Playhouse (1984-1986) *Powerhouse (1984-1986) *Belle & Sebastian (1984-1989) *The Little Prince (1985-1989) *Dennis the Menace (1985-1994) *George of the Jungle (1985-1995) *Star Trek: The Animated Series (1985-1990) *Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sun (1985-1992) *Star Wars: Droids (1985-1988) *Jem (1985-1991) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985-1992) *Zoo Family (1986-1988) *The Monkees (1986-1988) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1986-1995; 2015-2016) *My Little Pony (1986-1993) *Dr. Slump (1987-1995; 2015-2016) *Maple Town (1987-1989) *Heathcliff (1988-1994) *Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon (1988-1999) *Count Duckula (1988-1995; 2015-2016) *The Brady Bunch (1989-2016) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (1989-1991) *The World of David the Gnome (1989-1995) *Noozles (1989-1996) *Kid's World (1990-1991) *Cartoon Kablooey (1990-1995) *Flipper (1990-1998) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990-1995) *Nickelodeon's Most Wanted: Yogi Bear (1990-1992) *Dennis the Menace (1990-1995) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005; 2006-2009) *Captain N: The Game Master (1991-1992) *Hello Kitty and Friends (1991-1996; 2002-2005) *Super Mario World (1991-1993) *Beyond Belief (1992-1994) *Kid vs. Kat (2008-2011) *Rocky & Bullwinkle's Moose-O-Rama! (1992-1994) *The Underdog Show (1992-1994) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1992-1995) *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1992-1999) *Where's Waldo? (1992-1996) *The Alvin Show on Nickelodeon (1994-1995) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1997) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1996; 2001-2003) *The Muppet Show (1994-1999) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2006) *Beetlejuice (1994-1999) *The Adventures of Tintin (1994-2001) *Batfink (1995-1997) *Land of the Lost (1995-2000) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1995-2000) *Sailor Moon (1995-2002) *The Animals of Farthing Woods (1995-2002) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1995-2004) *Santo Bugito (1996-2002) *Earthworm Jim (1996-2002) *Ship to Shore (1996-1997) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tales Theater (1996-2001) *Garfield & Friends (1997-2002) *The Brothers Flub (1999-2000) *The Little Lulu Show (1999-2000) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1999-2001) *Jumanji (1999-2002) *Sonic Underground (1999-2002) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2004) *Ghostwriter (2000) *Animaniacs (2000-2005) *Pinky & the Brain (2000-2003) *Mona the Vampire (2000-2003) *Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2001-2003) *Renford Rejects (2000-2005) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2005) *Ever After High (2001-2007; now on Qubo) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001-2006) *Sitting Ducks (2002-2003) *Butt-Ugly Martians (2002-2003) *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (2002-2003) *Speed Racer X (2002-2003) *Planet Sketch (2002-2006) *Transformers: Armada (2002-2006) *Super Duper Sumos (2002-2003) *Freakazoid! (2002-2003) *Hamtaro (2002-2006) *Liberty’s Kids (2002-2006) *Men in Black: The Series (2002-2003; 2006) *Monster High (2003-2010) *Pecola (2003) *Martin Mystery (2003-2005) *Grizzly Gruesome Tales (2003-2006) *Sonic X (2003-2007) *Yakkity Yak (2003-2004) *Corneil & Bernie (2004-2006) *Kaput & Zosky (2004-2005) *Naruto (2004-2010) *One Piece (2004-2008) *Transformers: Energon (2004-2007) *Duel Masters (2004-2007) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2007) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2005-2011) *Kid Paddle (2004-2009) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2012-2013) *The Blobheads (2004-2005) *Funpak (2005-2007) *Trollz (2005-2007) *My Dad the Rock Star (2005-2006) *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2007) *Bratz (2005-2007) *Transformers: Cybertron (2006-2008) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2006-2009) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (2006-2009) *King Arthur's Disasters (2006-2008) *Kappa Mikey (2006-2009) *Shuriken School (2006-2007) *Edgar & Ellen (2007-2009) *Transformers: Animated (2007-2010) *H2O: Just Add Water (2008-2010) *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (2008-2009) *Three Delivery (2008-2009) *Eliot Kid (2009-2011) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (2009-2012) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2013) *Sidekick (2010-2012) *I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids (2011-2014) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2016) *Nerds and Monsters (2014-2015) *Zevo-3 (2015) *Pokémon (2001-2017) (now on Hub Network) Nick Jr. *The Adventures of Little Koala (1988-1993) *The Elephant Show (1988-1994) *Doctor Snuggles (1988-1992) *Fred Penner's Place (1989-1993) *Eureeka's Castle (1989-1999) *The Care Bears (1990-1998) *Maya the Bee (1990-1995) *Barney and Friends (1993-1998) *Allegra's Window (1994-2000) *Gullah Gullah Island (1994-2002) *Muppet Time (1994-1999) *Papa Beaver's Storytime (1994-1997) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1995-2002) *Rupert (1995-2002) *Little Bear (1995-2003) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-2002) *Big Bag (1996-2001) *The Little Twins (1996-2000) *Kipper (1997-2003) *Franklin (1997-2006) *Little Bill (1999-2011) *Maisy (1999-2002) *Wimzie's House (2000-2002) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000-2005) *Oswald (2001-2005) *Bob the Builder (2001-2014) *Max & Ruby (2002-2010) *The Hoobs (2002-2004) *Strawberry Shortcake (2003-2007) *Rubbadubbers (2003-2005) *The Backyardigans (2004-2014) *LazyTown (2004-2014) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2007) *Little Robots (2005-2007) *Harry and the Bucketful of Dinosaurs (2005-2007) *Gerald McBoing Boing (2005-2007) *Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2014) *The Wonder Pets (2006-2013) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007-2015) *Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze (2008-2009) *The Fresh Beat Band (2009-2012) *Mike the Knight (2012-2015) *Jelly Jamm (2012-2016) Programming blocks *BET (1980-1983) *ARTS (1981-1985) *Nick @ Nite (1985-2009) *The O Zone (1991-1993) *Nicktoons TV (1998-2004; 2011) *Nickel-O-Zone (1998-2002) *SLAM! (2002-2003) *Friday Night Nicktoons (2002-2007) *SPLAT! (2004) *Nick ReWind (2006-2011) *ME:TV (2007) *Late-Nite-Fri-Day-Toons-! (2007-2014) *Saturday DreamWorks (2011-2014) *Nicktoon Fridays (2014-2016) Movies & Specials Made-for-TV *As Told by Ginger: Season of Caprice (2001) *Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (2002) *As Told by Ginger: Far from Home (2003) *As Told by Ginger: Butterflies Are Free (2004) *Rocket Power: The Big Day (2004) *Romeo!: Ro'Trip (2006) *Unfabulous: The Perfect Moment (2006) *Unfabulous: The Best Trip Ever (2007) *Atlantis Squarepantis (2007) *The X's: Truman X - Super Villian (2008) *H2O: Exposed (2008) *Gym Teacher: The Movie (2008) *True Jackson, VP: Trapped in Paris (2009) *The Penguins of Madagascar: The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole (2011) *True Jackson, VP: Mystery in Peru (2011) Universal Pictures *Barbie & the Diamond Castle *Barbie Thumbelina *Barbie and the Magic of the Pegasus *Barbie and the Three Musketeers *Barbie as Rapunzel *Barbie as the Island Princess *Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper *Barbie in A Christmas Carol *Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses *Barbie in the Nutcracker *Barbie of Swan Lake *Barbie: Fairytopia *Barbie: Mermaidia *The Barbie Diaries Schedule Nickelodeon (TV channel)/TV Schedule Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Nickelodeon Category:Kids Channels Category:Viacom Category:NBCUniversal Category:Channels